Endless Numbered Days
by aue
Summary: A story about a boy who chases his true love through time. Following a curse that was placed on them many years ago. Will they be able to stay together and get rid of the curse or face getting torn apart again. First FanFic Please Read :
1. My Life As I Thought Should Be

Preface

The boy looked down at the well. Staring down at his reflection made him remember of a simpler life. How he wished he could just take it back. They weren't lying when they say that you have to be careful what you wish for. As he looked down he felt a hand on his shoulder and the image of a brown haired girl appeared next to him. Her warm smile made his eyes sting with the pain and agony as he turned around and saw no one was there. Her sudden appearance only made him yearn more for her presence. The girl he had fallen for. The girl he was willing to trade his life for, literaly. He closed his eyes as he felt his life slip through his fingers.

Chapter 1: My life As I Thought Should Be

Luna tossed in her bed as she heard her alarm go off. She reached out one arm out of the mountain of covers that laid on her. She moaned as realized that it was Monday which meant only one thing, school. She through off her covers and grabbed the clothes she had already laid out the night before. Just some skinnies with a band T-shirt and her green chucks. She made her way into the bathroom where she did her usual routine of applying some winged eye liner and brushed her naturally straight hair. Her dad knocked on the bathroom door, " Luna I'm leaving now." She opened the door and gave him a kiss on the cheek and he wished her a good day. Lately, she had started to walk herself to the bus stop every morning. Not only did it help wake her up but she enjoyed the thinking time. She went to the kitchen and prepared herself a Nutella sandwich grabbed her bag and keys and headed for the bus stop. She locked the door behind her and turned on her ipod and walked out of her neighborhood. As she walked down her neighborhood she couldn't help but imagine how it will be when she leaves next fall. After all she was heading down to California for college. To her hometown Los Angeles where she had spent her childhood until her parents made the move to Las Vegas. Would life be as easy as she hoped or will it be like starting all over again? She had met many great people in this city but it still didn't feel like home. She longed to go back to the place where her favorite uncle Rob lived. Where she hoped to find love and raise a family at. Now she was planning her move down there with her best friend and cousin Karen. She turned her ipod off and she got closer to the bus stop. She arrived at the end of the street and prepared to cross the street. She turned to both sides of the street and didn't see any car. Yet as she began to cross the street she felt someone pull her back by the arm followed by a truck honking it's horn.


	2. Unexpected Visit

**Our Endless Numbered Days**

**WARNING!: The POV will change as the story progresses as i feel it will make the story easier to understand. But I'm open to your opinions so PLEASE REVIEW. THANX c:**

Chapter 2: Unexpected Visit

The horn beeped loudly as I felt myself being pulled backwards. I stumbled and nearly fell backwards but I felt a sturdy hand holding me up by my elbow. I turned around blankly, confused by what had just happened. Where did that truck come from? I looked up at the person who so kindly, saved my life.

There he stood, looking so perfectly. A face so brilliantly handsome, a face I could've only seen in my dreams. He was tall, thin but yet very muscular. He had a light of flush of red that was barely noticable against his light brown skin. He was wearing dark, denim jeans with a white v-neck. Covered by a simple black, leather jacket. He chuckled, and ran his right hand through his short light brown hair. I was speechless, I couldn't move. I couldn't find what to say to this beautiful creature that by chance, just happened to save my life. Some how I was able to get back firmly on my feet, fixing my bag on my shoulder. He looked down as if he was nervous of what I may say. I opened my mouth to speak,

" Thank you." Was all I managed to say, he looked up and looked back down just as quickly. With a guilty look on his face that I couldn't explain.

" It was nothing really." He spoke through his teeth. He had a rather deep voice. I smiled at him, and he returned it.

" Are you sure your okay?" He asked again. But again I rendered myself speechless.

I simply nodded in response.

" Here let me help you." He picked up my sweater that had fallen on the floor without me noticing.

He reached down to pick it up and gave it back to me.

I scrambled to squish it back into my brown shoulder bag I used as a backpack.

" I have to go catch my bus or I'll be late." I began to walk away but stopped as he grabbed me gently by the arm trying to stop me from walking away.

" Wait, I can take you if you want?" He asked shyly.

My heart began to race as my mind made sense of this simple touch. Should I let him take me to school? I mean who is this guy? Sure, he saved my life but I don't even know his name?

" If you want to, you don't have to come with me. I was on my way to my new school. I just moved here from Los Angeles on Saturday. I live right down that street over there."

He pointed towards my street. Oh wait a minute, now I remember. He must be the new neighbor that moved in the house across the street from me. My dad was talking about it yesterday. Should I go with him? I don't want to live my life with the regret of not going with him. After all what is life without a little risk.

" Alright, I'll accept your offer."

" Great, step in." He answered with a slight hint of excitement in his voice.

He opened the passenger door for me and I stepped in.I don't know much about cars, but his car looked like one of those cars out of the 50's or something. I liked it, it was the pretty shade of a shiny red. I put on my seatbelt as he got in the car. As he began to drive I finally reminded myself that I should probably get his name or something.

" I never got your name?" I asked nervously.

" It's Javier, Javier Flores. And yours?"

" Luna Macias."

" That's a pretty name."

I began to flush a bright red. Which somehow it was easy to see in my light brown skin.

" Thanks, I'm afraid I never told you what school I go to. Then you won't know where to take me."

"Oh, right."

" I go to a magnet school."

" Do you mean East High Academy?" he responded shyly.

" Yeah? How did you know?" I answered surprised.

" That's where I will be going as well."

" Oh, well that's nice."

The rest of the car ride was pretty much us trying to make small talk. We talked about what kind of things we liked, like our favorite colors. Like we both like green. He likes to listen to rock, as I do too. He told me how he pretty much lives on his own because his parents travel a lot. Then we moved to the most awkward questions.

" So will your boyfriend get mad if he finds out about me giving you a ride?"

I blushed at his question. I was doing it alot this morning.

" I don't have a boyfriend. What about your girlfriend will she get mad?"

He chuckled, and quickly answered.

" I don't have a girlfriend. I haven't found the right girl yet."

I lowered my head, embarassed.

He pulled into the school parking lot, and everyone turned around to stare. This was exactly what I needed, a reason to be more self conscious. He opened the door for me and I waited to thank him but instead he asked if I could take him the main office. I agreed, after all he did give me a ride.

Just then my best friend Mercedes ran up to me, practically squealing.

"Hey! Who is this hottie you have with you?"

I blushed at her remark. Leave to Mercy to make me feel embarassed. She has always been so outgoing.

He laughed, and saw my nervous stare. He pulled me closer to him and placed an arm around my shoulders.

"I'm her boyfriend, Javier."

**I promise to update as soon as possible my computer can be moody and doesn't always work. Please review. I'll try to put up a new chapter later today or tomorow. :)**


	3. Some Things Just Never Change

POV Javier

Chapter 3: Some Things Just Never Change

She looked at me with eyes wide open, as if I had just cursed us all. Trust me I know that feeling.

"Wait, her boyfriend?" Her little friend asked surprised.

"Yeah, hasn't she told you about me?" I put my free hand on my chest pretending to be hurt. I gently nudged for her to snap out of her 'I wish I could kill you right here right now' look. She stared at her friend and back at me, finally snapping out of her dazed look.

"Yeah, my bb...boyfriend, remember I told you about him last year." I chuckled at how she couldn't manage to hide her little nervous studder.

"Oh yeah, I remember. So I guess I'll let you guys go on inside. See you in English." She quickly turned around and headed back to the little group of friends she had broken off of to come and greet us.

Her friends quickly began to interrogate her, trying to make sense of who I was, of what had just happened. Two guys from within the group glanced at us at how I had my arm around her. The gave me a murderous, icy glare in my direction. I laughed to myself as I began to drag both of us into the school. I felt her begin to slow down and turn in her friends direction but I quickly pulled her in closer giving her a small kiss on the forehead. Something those boys definitely did not like. I laughed once again and I looked down at her. She had buried her face in my chest in embarrassment, her cheeks flushing a bright red. Oh Luna, my Luna how I have missed you. My heart ached as I began to remember the first time I lost her. I closed my eyes and tried to suppress the sudden images that began to creep back into my mind.

She dragged me into a small conference like room made out of glass, there seemed to be two in every main hallway. I sat on a nearby chair as if nothing had just happened. She began to pace the floor in front of me.

"Why did you...How could you...and now I have to..."

I began to chuckle at her little rant. When she stopped to face me. Anger evident in her face, she pointed her index finger at me.

"This is all your fault! You got me into this mess, now YOU have to find a way to get us out of it."

"First of all you need to calm down. You told me in the car you needed a boyfriend, and seeing as you're the only person who doesn't seem completely nuts in this place I think it would be a good idea to make you my girlfriend." I finished with a low chuckle. I had began to miss her little rants.

"Me? You don't even know me. You barely know my name, I told you I didn't have a boyfriend not that I needed one."

"I told you I was looking for the right girl."

"I had told my friends that I did have a boyfriend. Now what am I supposed to do. They're going to start to ask questions. They're going to find out I've never had a boyfriend." She began to speak lower and lower. As if she was talking to herself. If she only knew that we had technically been dating for the last 100 years or so. Wait, a minute did she just say that?

"You told them you had a boyfriend?" I spoke aloud surprised, getting up from my seat.

She stared down in embarrassment.

"I've never had a boyfriend. I've never even been kissed" She spoke in a low voice. Clearly embarrassed of having to say it aloud.

I know this sounds horrible, but I was a little happy she told me that. Every time I find her, there always a piece of me that worries that when I finally find her she will be with somebody else. That I won't get to spend any time with her. That she lives a long and wonderful life. While I still live on, in agony. Living on without the person I loves the most. The person I risked everything for in the first place.

I grabbed her hand and she took it willingly. I pulled her closer to me as I sat back down in the chair. I lifted her chin lightly trying to get her complete attention.

"You can trust me. I promise to keep your secret. Everything is going to be okay."

My heart ached as I made sense that I was once again making an empty promise. Everything wasn't going to be okay, not until we got rid of this curse. Yet the way her eyes met mine, the way they made the world seem perfect. I started to believe in my own words.

I hadn't even noticed that I had placed her hand on my heart. A tear escaped her eye and as my heart began to beat faster. As I got closer and closer, finally her lips met mine. And the world seemed to halt, the evil seemed to disappear. My worries of losing her once more were gone, as I lost my self in that kiss. The same kiss my heart had yearned for a very long time.


	4. What did I Get Myself Into

Chapter 4: What did I Get Myself Into

P.O.V. Luna

He inched closer to me and I felt my heart stop. I closed my eyes and felt as if the entire room began to spin. So many things were running through my mind at once. It felt like some kind of movie playing in my head. Tires screeching, a gunshot going off, and a voice.

Just then I felt Javier pull away slowly, as I opened my eyes confused by what just happened. He looked at me, scared, but also hopeful. "Do you always kiss girls you just met?" I spoke quietly. He ran his right hand through his hair and shook his head.

"No, of course not." He smiled and I felt my breath stagger. "I have been in this city less than a week and I already have a girlfriend. My Ma will be proud!"

We both laughed at his little joke. I hadn't even realized we were in a sweet embrace with his arms around my waist. My head near his chest.

Just then somebody knocked on the door, it was Joesph. He opened the door and spoke directly at me. "The bell is gonna ring in a little bit you might want to head on to your locker." He glared at Javier and clenched his jaw tightly. Javier only gave him a small nod and put an arm around me. "I'll make sure she gets to class on time." He responded. Joseph didn't even respond he just left the room.

"Please excuse him, I don't know what's up with him." I turned to face him and slowly slipped his arm off me.

" He's probably making sure I'm not so some psychopath."

"Are you some psychopath? I mean he pretty much knows you as much as I do. Although, I have to say I feel kind of comfortable with you already." I blushed slightly of having to say that aloud.

He chuckled and pushed a stray hair behind my ear. "Don't worry I'm not. Maybe we should hang out today after school. So you get to know me, I mean we are technically going out."

I smiled at the memory of Mercy's face when Javier said he was my boyfriend. "Umm ... yeah sure why not. I can help you get caught up with school here. If you want you can sit with me and my friends at lunch?"

He smiled back and ran his right hand through his hair. "Why not." He opened the door for me to leave the room and we headed out towards my locker.

"So how are we supposed to say we met? All I really know about you is that your my new neighbor, you have a sweet ride and your my bb-boyfriend." I laughed nervously.

"Just say the truth, that I was your knight in shining armor." He leaned against my locker when we finally arrived.

"You can come up with whatever you think best for whatever they ask, I'll just go with it. I better go to the front office, your principal wanted to talk to me before class. So I'll see you later, I'll meet you outside your class." He straightened up fixing his black backpack against his shoulder.

"Alright then, my class is all the way at the end of the hallway." I closed my locker and turned to leave but he quickly took a hold of my arm. I turned around and he pulled me closer to him placing a soft simple kiss on my lips. I felt my cheeks burn and I looked down embarrassed. He lifted my chin lightly and winked at me. I smiled in return and made my way to class. I could see Mercy jumping in her seat as I walked into class.


	5. Some Things Never Go As Planned

POV Javier

POV Javier

Chapter 5: Some Things Never Go As Planned

I leaned against Luna's locker, waiting for her to arrive. I scanned the hallways for anyone who may seem familiar. Though after so many years the odds of me finding someone I knew was slim to none. How quickly times change continues to astonish me. How many lives I've had to live, how many times I've had to lose my Luna I will never forget. I have almost lived over 100 years now. So many times I have already witnessed my Luna be taken from me. I fear my heart will not be able to take much more. I've seen every one I held dear to my heart grow old and die. My parents, my siblings, and my best friend.

"Javier, are you okay?" I hear her voice ever so soft and gentle call to me. Although her hair and the way she dresses change with each time I see her. Her voice is always the same, her voice reminds me that of a child. Sweet, curious, and ever so caring.

"Yeah, just lost in my own thoughts. So where are we headed now?"

"It's time for lunch so we can eat inside the cafeteria or in the quad area. My friends and I usually eat in the quad. The cafeteria is always too noisy."

She leads me outside to table on the far end of the left side of the quad.

"Luna!" Mercy, Luna's friend calls to her. She quickly pulls two chairs for us to sit.

"Hey guys. This is Javier Flores, he is new to school. He's my boyfriend." She blushes and quickly takes her seat.

"Pleasure to meet you all." I pull the chair for Luna and then take the seat next to her.

"So Javier how long have you and Luna been dating?" The jealous boy from earlier asked.

Mercy elbowed him as she cleared her throat. I tried my best not to chuckle, but I couldn't help but smile.

"Honestly it's felt as if we've known each other forever." I turned to face Luna and she nervously pulled at her hair.

"Luna why have you been hiding him?" Mercy stated.

I began to laugh.

"So are we all going to the dance together next week or everyone for themselves?" Anthony spoke to the group before he popped a french fry into his mouth.

"Well, I was planning on taking Luna in my car."

"Then it's settled everybody on their own." Mercy added.

Joseph tried to say something else but Mercy quickly elbowed him.

"Is there some type of student store here?" I asked the entire group

"Yeah, Luna will show you!" Mercy pushed her.

She gave her a look and I took Luna's hand and she pulled me towards the store.

"Do you want me to ask you in a special way to the dance or do I need to ask your dad first?" I whispered to Luna.

"Well I need to ask my dad if he'll even let me go." She responded shyly.

"It's no problem I'll ask him myself today."

"Are you sure? People tend to find my dad kind of intimidating." She added nervously.

"Don't worry. He'll love me. I'll take you dinner this Friday so he'll see he can trust me."

"Like on a date?" She looked at me and for a moment I almost forgot she thought she had just met me.

I pulled her close to me and for a moment I almost lost it and kissed her again. I wanted to tell her I loved her. That I have and will always love her forever. That no one was ever going to break us apart again. But I couldn't, not only because she wouldn't know what I was talking about. Especially since in her eyes we had just met. But because I couldn't promise something that I knew I would be unable to keep.

"So what do you say?"

She looked at me and for a moment I thought she remembered. But she simply noddeI would make you her remember. As I took her hand in mine and we headed back to the table I heard Mercy tell the group something that made my face pale.

"Don't forget the theme this year is 1920s."

This wasn't good. I couldn't help but remember the last time I tried to recreate the first time we had truly met. It had been a total disaster. I was going to have to make her remember fast.


End file.
